


The Dragon’s Nest

by Bone_Zone



Series: Welcome to Overwatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Dragon sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romance, Scent Marking, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Something is wrong with Hanzo, he was not like his usual self and being the loyal lover of said male you decided to get to the bottom of the problem. You just didn't realize it was that time of the month for him.





	The Dragon’s Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Dragon!hanzo smut!
> 
> Character: Dragon! hanzo
> 
> Pairing: Hanzo x Female Reader
> 
> Fandom:Overwatch
> 
> Words: 2314
> 
> Warnings || Rating:Smutty smut, knotting, dragon knotting cause he’s a dragon and the man is in heat! I tried the angst…oh boy did I try and it came out a mess, so yea slightly more graphic smut then I used to write.
> 
> Drabble or One-shot: One-shot
> 
> FROM MY FANDOM BLOG

You didn’t understand and well to be honest you were more confused since Hanzo seemed to avoid you at all cost now, the fact that it’s been going on for over a week hurt you, after dating the man you’ve gotten used to how quiet he could be and that maybe he could be a little grumpy but every once in awhile you would get him to laugh.

Though you honestly couldn’t blame the man for being socially awkward with a past like his you were sure it was hard for him to get close to people but you did miss the meditation sessions you shared well you also missed him.

Jesse mentioned that he could be sick and well that did seem like a possibility, he did look rather flushed whenever you saw him and if he was sick you wanted to help him , you wanted to know what was wrong. Keeping your head held high you continued your way to where he slept and of course his room had to be the furthest away from everyone.

Gripping the thermos full of tea you continued on your way through to the man’s room, once you reached Hanzo’s door you hesitated with your knock.

‘Was that a growl…yes it was and something crashed to the ground.!’ Thinking something was wrong you tried to turn the knob but found it was locked. Panicking you pounded your fist on the door.

“Hanzo!“

Hearing another crash you heard a muffled voice.

"Get away!”

“Hanzo let me come in please! I’m worried about you.” Your voice wavering you just pressed your ear to the door.

“You must go…please I. Can’t” His voice sounded broken, pleading for you to leave.

“I am not going to leave you Hanzo…Not until I know you’re okay….please…I’m coming in” Placing the tea down you slowly turned the knob surprised to find it was unlocked, you didn’t know when he unlocked it but you weren’t going to question in. Walking in you then closed the door though glancing around the room you found Hanzo sitting on his bed though the closer you stepped the more you noticed that it didn’t look like the man you knew and cared for.

======

The first thing you noticed were the horns sticking from his head, taking in full appearance the scales on his body seemed to shimmer in the light and it was beautiful of you’d say so yourself and his tail looked soft to touch.

“Go…please…I don’t want too” The man was struggling, fangs digging into his lower lip, he dug his nails into his palm.

Shaking your head you just gave the man a determined look since you came here to help him you were going to get to the bottom of this. Kneeling in front of him your hands placed themselves on top of his. Gasping his skin was burning, you didn’t understand why he was looking like a dragon but you did know he was in pain and that he needed help.

“Let me help you.” Giving him a smile, Hanzo shifted his body though his eyes slowly meet yours.

“I need to…I need to mate.” Feeling like he swallowed hot coal he continued to speak. “My family.” Gritting his teeth he found that it was getting harder to him to talk, he didn’t like you so close but the man couldn’t deny by how good you smelt.

Hearing him talk about his clan and something about dragons and that it was a family tradition and that he could turn into a larger dragon.

Shifting away from your confused gaze the man finished. “I hid…I don’t want anyone to know so I show myself as a human but it drains a lot out of me.” He muttered though he felt your hand give it a tight squeeze.

“Hanzo! You should know you don’t have to hide yourself. I think you look handsome right now.” Teasing the man his cheeks dusted pink as he huffed out some smoke, laughing you just shook your head but you noticed he was struggling with his control.

Shaking your head you placed one of your hands against his cheek, smiling your thumb glided over one of his shinning scales.

“Let me help you…with this rut Hanzo. I am your girlfriend you know and I care about you. I hate seeing you in pain.”

Watching his adam's apple bob you watched the man slowly take in what you said, his nail ran across your cheek. Standing up he then lifted your body off the ground then nuzzled his nose into your neck. “I don’t know if I can hold back now, your scent is intoxicating…”

“I don’t want you to hold back Hanzo please…let me help you.” You wanted him to know how much you cared for him. Blinking you bit your lip feeling his teeth or was it fangs now nipping at your neck.

Carrying you past the bed you noticed a large next in the corner of the room, you spotted various cloths, pillows, blankets and wait was the your clothes. Holding back a comment you felt your body being placed into the nest. Sinking into his man made bed he then crawled onto you, biting and nipping at your neck his clawed finger ran down the night shirt you were wearing then slipped under the fabric to touch your smooth skin.

You could feel his arousal against your inner though but you were starting to get distracted by him gripping your thigh tightly, the man was rutting into you.

"Hanzo” You name falling from your lips in a breathy moan seemed to set him off because in what seemed like a flash you sleep wear was torn off.

Feeling the cool air hit your skin your arms quickly moved to your chest only to have them be pulled away.

“Don’t cover yourself…you’re so beautiful.” He whispered grasping your wrists gently then nuzzled into your neck again breathing in your scent. You smelled like chocolate and he was finding it hard to tear himself away from your body. Though there was more of a pressing matter at hand, the man was painfully hard and it was starting to become more of a problem. Pulling away from the red mark on your neck he stood up then slowly stripped the rest of his clothing off. Hearing your gasped the man shifted under your gaze though he wanted ask you what was wrong until he felt your fingers on his shaft.

“You sure this will fit.” Teasing the man he sharply inhaled as your fingers worked the large organ.

Biting your lip you never thought that you would see a dick like this, and you wondered if this was the reason why you two were never intimate, it was nothing for him to be ashamed off.

It was bigger than you were used too, it was a lot thicker with a more triangular head that tappers off. Squeezing your legs tightly you could feel the wetness between your legs already. His cock was ridged of the top and bottom of the curves. Hearing a deep rumble in his chest you slowly pulled your hand back from the warmth of the shaft, that was going to feel interesting pushed inside of you, rubbing against your walls.

Shaking your head your thumb brushed a bead of cum that seeped from the tip, bringing it to your lips you let your tongue taste him and was surprised how sweet it tasted. Watching you Hanzo growled though he just pinned your body to the blankets, pulling you in for a deep kiss his tongue ran over yours as you felt his hard member rub into your thigh. Sighing you tried to open yourself up more for him. You felt yourself get drawn into the man more, he just smelled to good, like the sake and green tea you would often share with him.

Continuing to hump your thigh Hanzo would let out small whimpers, though in a rut he wanted to make sure it was fine with you since he did not want to hurt you.

Cupping the man’s cheeks you forced him to look at you. Biting your lip you gave his lips a gentle kiss.

“Hanzo, I want you.”

The man then smiled though he let out a groan pushing deep in you as his nails dug into your hips, you knew he was trying to be gentle but you wanted him to lose control. Ignoring the jolt of pleasure running through your body you brought your lips to his pointed ear.

“Hanzo please.”

Trying his best to be gentle with you Hanzo slowly thrusted in deep in your warmth. Grunting in your ear continued his deep thrusts, leaning down he brought a nipple in his mouth then let his tongue drag across your breast. Whimpering you let your legs tighten around his hips as the man continued his frantic thrusting.

You felt the man grasping your hips hosting your legs higher on his waist, continuing to thrust his thick cock into your passage. Hearing the man’s snarl you then felt his tongue slide down your neck and breasts. Opening one of your eyes to glance at your love your noticed he took a more of a dragon appearance. His scales seemed to pop more, the glittering blue looked like it was shining more in the darkness. His ears were more pointed, eyes darkened with lust as his horns curled out. Pushing back against his thrusts, you felt your own orgasm approaching closer and closer.

Hanzo nuzzled into your neck as he did his best to mark you, he wanted to mark you and to let everyone know that you were his mate. Fangs out, he let one claw brush your clit with a few small flicks he could feel your body coming undone. He felt the spasms course through your body, knowing he was closer himself he let his fangs sink in your neck trying to draw out more cries of pleasure from your swollen lips.

Cock swelling he anchored his body so not to collapse on your form though he pulled his fangs from your neck lapping the blood as he continued to thrust as he started to fill you up with his seed as he did his best to make sure you will be pregnant with his pups. Keeping his one clawed hand on your hip his thrusts started to slow as your felt his cum start to leak out of you. Riding out your orgasm you moaned into the man’s ears telling him how wonderful he felt.

Both coming down from your high, Hanzo gave the mark on your neck a lazy lick then rested his head on your breasts knowing he won’t be going anywhere sometime soon. Sighing, you could already feel fatigued flood your eyes. Letting your fingers run through his black hair you then planted a lazy kiss on his forehead.

“From now on don’t hide yourself from me okay.”

Humming the man glance up and nodded his head as his eyes drifted closed as a smile formed over his face.

Yawning you continued to play with his hair until you both fell into a blissful sleep, knowing or rather having a feeling that Hanzo’s rut was far from over.

Months seemed to fly by ever since that night and you enjoyed the rut sessions a lot more. You enjoyed the sex with Hanzo before but now, you just couldn’t put your fingers on it. You loved the feeling of him knotting you, loved how his cock would swell inside of you then him emptying inside of your warmth. You felt like he was your soulmate the piece of you that was missing.

Shaking your head you pulled away from your thoughts as a smile pulled at your lips, being with Hanzo was truly amazing but it was even better knowing that you were carrying his children. Whenever he saw you he would be at your side immediately, the dragon was rather protective over you and his ‘pups’ as he would put it. He liked to touch your stomach, place gentle kisses across your tummy as it started to grow.

Though what Hanzo seemed to crave the most was making love to you, he swelled with pride seeing you, knowing at you would be a wonderful mother and if someone dared to get close he would make sure they would get an earful. Deep down he was turned on by how big you were getting. He would grow painfully hard whenever you were naked and if the man was honest he rather liked pulling out then releasing over you, it was something about you being covered in his seed while carrying his children.

But another thing was that he was going to be a father, something that he never thought would happen. He never thought he would find a woman to fall in love with but he did and now he would make sure to do anything to make you and his children happy.

Hearing his name Hanzo blinked a few times then turned to you sitting up on the bed, his shirt stretching out over your belly. Feeling your fingertips run across his scales the man let out a small purr then leant into the touch. Smiling then man fixed his body so his ear was pressed into your stomach.

Gently touching it he continued to run soothing circles feeling the small kicks. Letting out a blissful sigh Hanzo just closed his eyes as he slipped into a blissful state.

“Soon little ones, soon you will be here to meet your family.”

He may not have had the best childhood growing up but they would never know that feeling, they will have a happy and safe life because Hanzo was truly happy.


End file.
